¿Olvidaste?
by AkaneSayumi
Summary: Últimamente tartamudea mucho ¿Le sucederá algo? Se sentó enfrente de mí y empezamos a comer. Estuvimos en silencio durante todo el desayuno, normalmente hablamos, pero hoy la miraba algo triste. "Contenido Fuerte" LEMON. One-Shot
_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _¿Olvidaste?_**

Me removía entre las sábanas de mi cama. Me destapaba, me ponía boca abajo, me volteaba boca arriba con la almohada pegada a mi rostro y entre más pasaba los minutos y horas no podía conciliar el sueño. Me quité la almohada y abrí mis ojos, miraba el techo de mi cuarto. Miré a lado y me di cuenta de que Akane no estaba en su futon. Me puse de lado contrario con el codo en mis sábanas y mi cabeza en las manos para sostenerme un momento mientras pensaba. De seguro Akane debe de estar entrenando en el dojo o estando tomando un vaso de agua. ¡Qué más da! No me interesa lo que esté haciendo esa boba. El tener que estar durmiendo en la misma habitación es un verdadero fastidio. Pero claro, tiene que ser así después de todo es mi esposa, hace aproximadamente 4 meses, dos semanas, cinco días, 9 horas, 12 minutos y… 7 segundos. Si, llevo el tiempo exacto desde que nuestros padres arruinaron nuestras vidas. Y no lo digo yo nada más, Akane me lo repite en varias ocasiones. Todo el día se la pasa quejando de lo mismo, tampoco me quedo atrás, pero ¿Tan malo es estar conmigo? ¿Pero es bueno que ella esté a mi lado? No me quejo (aparentemente) en la escuela siempre me dice que soy tan afortunado en tener a una chica tan hermosa como esposa. No digo que no sea hermosa, Akane es muy bonita, pero ¿Eso importa? ¿No importa lo que yo siento? Me cansé y me volví a recostar. Estoy demasiado confundido. Admito que en mi mente dije que amaba a Akane pero no sabía en qué pensaba, no sabía porque lo había dicho. La quiero mucho, pero ¿Eso es suficiente para tenerla como esposa? No se distinguir cual es la diferencia entre querer y apreciar, ni mucho menos en amor.

El día de hoy mis amigos me preguntaron si me sentía satisfecho con Akane en la cama. ¿Deben de estar bromeando? ¡Jamás! Nunca les contaría algo tan íntimo, eso era cosa de nosotros nada más. Además, ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Excepto el día que nos casamos, pero Akane me había dicho que no me preocupara, que no exigiría eso y que sólo no dispusiéramos a dormir. Eso me tranquilizo por un momento. Hasta la mitad de la noche que me desperté sudando y con una sorpresa debajo de mi sábana en mis pantalones, ya se imaginará que tipo de sueño tuve. Nunca me había pasado con Akane, es más, jamás con ninguna mujer. Lo bueno es que Akane estaba alejada de mí y no se dio cuenta, de lo contrario me hubiera mandado a volar. No había sucedido nuevamente hasta ahora que mis amigos me lo recordaron, me revise y ya había bajado, suspire aliviado.

Escuche ruidos, la madera crujía como si fueran pequeñas pisadas. ¡Era Akane! Me volteé de lado contrario y cerré los ojos. La puerta se abrió y pude sentir el movimiento del piso y después no escuché nada sólo un respiro leve. Me pude relajar, me tape e intentaría dormir nuevamente.

Después de una hora volví a abrir los ojos y vi que aún era de noche. ¡Que fastidio! Pero esta vez sentí un pequeño peso, bajé mi mirada y quedé asombrado por lo que tenía en mi cuerpo, Akane estaba dormida en mi pecho, su mano estaba en mi hombro derecho y mi pierna izquierda estaba en medio de sus piernas. Casi estaba encima de mí. ¿Qué sucedía aquí? Jamás había pasado esto. Mire su rostro y tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Mostraba esa tranquilidad que pocas veces tenia. En verdad se miraba hermosa, sentía mis mejillas arder. Necesitaba moverla a su lugar, pero me detuve un momento y me le quedé observando un momento más, se sentía relajada en serio. De repente vi sus labios, silbaba en su respiración. No dejaba de verlos. ¿Qué me sucedía? ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Era… ¿Deseo? ¡Imposible! Estoy comenzando a desearla. Eso me recordó una plática con la familia en donde Nabiki comento que avisáramos cuando estuviéramos esperando un hijo. ¿Hijo? Akane y yo lo comentamos, después de todo era la razón por la que nos habíamos casado, para dar herederos a la escuela. Sólo quedamos en eso, pero pensé y me di cuenta de que si queríamos eso tarde o temprano tendríamos que hacerlo ¿No?

Se removió un poco, pero fue suficiente para quedar completamente encima de mí. Esto no era bueno. Se seguía moviendo y pasaba por un lugar que no debía. No tardo mucho hasta sentir que me dolía ahí abajo y entre más se movía se sentía tan bien. Subía y bajaba que no me quedo de otra que agarrarla por la cadera y detenerla. Respiraba agitadamente, eso había sido algo asombroso, pero se sentía tan bien que cuando la detuve sentí ese dolor de nuevo. Akane vestía con una bata lisa y fina de tirantes, se sentía tan suave. Sus caderas estaban más anchas ¿Cuándo comenzó a crecer? Además de que podía sentir su estómago un poco abultado, no me sorprende en lo más mínimo. Últimamente la he visto comer mucho dulce, como galletas, chocolates, en fin, era su problema si subía de peso. No me di cuenta cuando mis manos subían y bajaban en ese lugar, mis manos estaban en sus caderas. La recorrí varias veces hasta llegar más abajo y sentir su piel al final de su vestido de dormir. Subí la tela hasta la cintura y supe que la piel de Akane era tan suave. Tocaba por encima de sus bragas, bajaba y subía una y otra vez con ambas manos. Llego un momento en que metí mis manos por debajo de sus bragas para tocar la piel suave de su trasero. Me estaba dejando llevar, cerré mis ojos y seguía acariciándola. Ella seguía moviéndose y no la detenía mientras mis manos aún estaban en su trasero. Escuche algo, ¿Era un gemido de Akane? Quité mis manos y las puse a los lados de mi cabeza.

¿Qué me había sucedido? ¿Por qué lo hice? Si no hubiera sido por la voz de Akane… No me lo quiero ni imaginar. Nuevamente Akane se removía hasta que su nariz quedara cerca de mi cuello. Podía sentir el aire que soltaba Akane, sentía cosquillas, cada vez me hacía desearla más. ¡Esto no estaba bien! No me puedo aprovechar de ella. _"¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no es tu esposa? Tú tienes derechos y nadie más. Solamente tú. Ella ahora es tuya. ¡Tuya y de nadie más! ¿Acaso la quieres ver con otra persona que no seas tú?"_ Empecé a ponerme furioso, con esa sola idea mi sangre hervía. _¡Eso nunca!_

Volví a poner mis manos en su cadera. Comencé a masajearla sin ninguna vergüenza. Me estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero pervertido ¿Y si lo era qué? Es mi esposa ¿No? Mi boca está cerca de su hombro. Olía tan bien, entre más descubría de ella más la deseaba. Bese su cuello, un beso pequeño. Le di otro en su mandíbula. Su mejilla y su frente. Volví a mirar sus labios y con mi dedo los acaricié. Comienzo a acercarme a sus labios, estaba emocionado de poder al fin tocarlos cuando por fin ocurrió. Fue un leve toque porque no quería despertarla y asustarla y lo peor, dormir en un lote desconocido nuevamente. Quería más y más, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Mis manos pasaron alrededor de su cintura y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Qué me ocurría? ¿Por qué hago esto? Por supuesto, me estado reprimiendo de esto durante muchos años. Hasta este momento recordé que la amo, siempre lo negué y no lo aceptaba. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello para respirar su aroma. Podría estar así toda mi vida. La apreté con más fuerza, no la quiero dejar ir, nunca la dejare ir de mi lado.

La puse nuevamente en su lugar, aunque me doliera hacerlo. No quería tener problemas con ella. Porque es un hecho de que ella no me ama, sólo me aprecia y esas dos palabras son muy distintas. Volví a acostarme y por fin el sueño pudo vencerme.

Abrí los ojos y por fin vi la luz del día. Recordé todo lo que sucedió anoche y mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Volteé a lado y no vi a Akane. Me levanté sentándome bruscamente mirando por toda la habitación. Mire el reloj era las ocho de la mañana. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí al baño, escuchaba la regadera.

— ¿Akane estás ahí adentro?

Que pregunta más tonta. Por supuesto que es ella. Cuando nos casamos toda nuestra familia se fue para dejarnos la casa como parte de la herencia a pesar de que aún no teníamos un hijo. ¿Aún no teníamos? Eso suena como si algún día sucediera.

— Ehh… S-sí. — Respondió trabándose lo que me pareció extraño.

— Ok, entonces esperare. — Salí del baño y fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Si se pregunta cómo ha mejorado Akane en la cocina, ¡Nada! Cada día va en mal en peor. Así que yo me encargo de hacer la comida. La verdad no me quejo, es mejor eso a morir envenenado. Pero yo sé que eso a Akane la pone muy triste. Cuando le pregunto si quedo bueno ella responde con un "Si" con una voz aguda y bajando la mirada por eso evito hacerle esa pregunta. Sé que ella quiere comportarse como una ama de casa a pesar de que no somos precisamente una pareja y eso me frustra, aunque no tanto como a ella.

Hice el desayuno en menos de diez minutos, puse la mesa y espere a que bajara que no tardo mucho. Cuando la vi no pude evitar sonrojarme. La miraba más hermosa que nunca con ese vestido blanco sin manga que le llegaba a las rodillas, y una cinta roja en su cintura.

— Se… se ve delicioso. — Dijo mi esposa, pero con algo de tristeza.

Últimamente tartamudea mucho ¿Le sucederá algo? Se sentó enfrente de mí y empezamos a comer. Estuvimos en silencio durante todo el desayuno, normalmente hablamos, pero hoy la miraba algo triste.

— ¿Te sucede algo? — Pregunte.

— Ehh… — Estaba distraída solo viendo su comida. — No, no me sucede nada. —Me sonrió, pero no de esa manera que me gusta. Parecía una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Segura?

— Si. — Afirmo.

Ella siguió comiendo y decidí hacerlo también. No dijimos otras palabras más, se retiró agradeciendo por la comida. Recogí todo y recordé que Akane le tocaba lavar los platos. Eso me preocupo más porque jamás se le olvidaba. Entonces es cuando escucho un ruido o mejor dicho un grito. ¡Era Akane! Mientras corría nuevamente el miedo de Jusenkyo volvió. Llegué a las escaleras y la vi sentada en el tercer escalón y tenía su mano en su estómago.

— ¡Akane! ¡Akane! — Grite acercándome a ella. Se levantó y cuando llego a mi, cayó en mis brazos inconsciente.

El miedo Jusenkyo se extendía más. La llevé a la habitación y la recosté con mucho cuidado en el futon.

— ¡Akane! ¡Akane! — Seguía hablándole tocado sus mejillas, pero seguía sin responder. Inspeccione todo su cuerpo y fue cuando me di cuenta que había sangre en su muslo. Su vestido blanco estba manchado. Vi mis manos y también tenía sangre. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Corrí al teléfono y llame al doctor Tofu. No tardo mucho, pero para mí fue una eternidad, la reviso y yo me quede afuera de la habitación, quería quedarme, pero el doctor pidió privacidad. ¿Qué le pasa? Soy su esposo, tengo derecho a quedarme a lado de ella.

Después de varios minutos el doctor salió.

— ¿Cómo esta Akane? — Pregunte preocupado y con nudo en la garganta. No quería que le pasará nada.

— La caída le provoco un sangrado, estará bien, pero se tiene que cuidar si quieren que él bebe nazca sano. — Sonrió el doctor.

— ¿Bebe? — Estaba asombrado.

— ¿Akane aún no te decía nada? Creo que arruine la sorpresa. — Sonrió el doctor. — El otro día le di la grandiosa noticia...

De repente dejé de escucharlo. No podía creerlo, ese bebe no era mío, estaba seguro de eso. Ella y yo jamás habíamos tenido intimidad. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Por supuesto Ranma, ella estuvo con otro hombre a mis espaldas. Me fue infiel. Ella siempre me gritaba y me pegaba porque estaba con Xiam-Pu o Ukio. Desde qué me case con ella no estado con ellas ni con otras mujeres. Le he sido siempre fiel y ella en cambio... Me traiciono. Era lógico que esto iba a suceder algún día. Ella nunca me amo y pensar que podía haber una posibilidad de cambiar las cosas entre nosotros, ser una pareja de verdad, pero eso cambiaria las cosas, ella se alejará de mí y eso no podré soportarlo.

— ¿Ranma? — La voz del doctor me despertó de mis pensamientos. — ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? Te decía sobre las indicaciones que debes de tener en cuenta para que cuides de Akane.

— Ahh… sí. — Dije sin emoción.

— Sé que no fue un buen momento para que te hayas enterado, pero deberías estar feliz de que será padre. — Sonrió el doctor Tofu. — Me retiro, recuerda lo que te dije.

— Si, doctor. Gracias. — Intente sonreír, pero me fue imposible.

Después de acompañar al doctor a la puerta regrese a la habitación. Ahí la vi, aun descansando. Se miraba tan hermosa. Había notado a Akane bastante extraña. Ella lo sabía y tal vez no hallaba el momento de decírmelo, eso explicaba el pequeño bulto en su estómago, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá? De repente comencé a sentir una furia, apreté mis manos haciéndolo un puño. Lo único que quería saber era el nombre del maldito que se atrevió a tocarla. Me senté a su lado y puse mi brazo en mi rodilla y mi rostro en ella. ¿Estaba llorando? Era la primera vez que lloraba de dolor. Me sentía un inútil, un fracasado por no haberla hecho feliz y evitar que fuera a brazos de otro. Lo que no entendía era en que momento lo miraba. No estaba al 100% con ella, pero si lo posible por vigilarla de que ningún enemigo se acercara y le hiciera daño. Tal vez yo era el verdadero enemigo de ella por no dejarla ser feliz con quien ella quería. La miré y puse mi mano en su vientre. Había un pequeño que no tenía la culpa de nada pero que no era mío. Hubiera hecho lo que fuera porque ese niño fuera nuestro. Escuché un pequeño quejido de Akane, la vi y sus ojos estaban abiertos.

— Ranma. — Susurro mi nombre de una manera que hizo que me estremeciera. Intento levantarse, pero yo la detuve.

— ¡No te muevas! Podrías hacerte daño. — Sosteniéndola de la cabeza y su espalda y la puse nuevamente en la almohada.

— ¿Qué me paso? — Pregunto mi esposa, aunque no sabía si tenía derecho de seguirla llamando así.

— Empezaste a tener un dolor en tu estómago y te desmayaste. Tuve que llamar al doctor Tofu para que te checara. — Respondí, pero ella me miraba con cierta preocupación, como si yo supiera algo cuando en verdad era así. — Porque estabas sangrando. — Termine por decirle.

— ¿Sangrando? — Rápidamente puso sus manos en su vientre, ella si lo sabía.

— ¿Entonces sabias que estabas esperando un bebe? — Susurre.

—¿Estaba? — Me miro con miedo.

— No te preocupes, está bien. — Le respondí mirando hacia un lado, no quería verla me dolía la traición que ella me hizo. — Solo tienes que descansar. — Escuche un suspiro de alivio. Apreté mis puños, no podía seguir con eso. — ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué… Akane? — Mi voz se cortaba.

— Ranma déjame explicarte, yo…

— ¿Explicar? ¿Qué tienes que explicarme? — No pude más y exploté. — Es más que obvio que ese bebe no es mío.

— Ranma es que yo… — Vi que salía lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué de esta manera? — Dije subiendo de voz. — Si me hubieras dicho que ya no querías más con esto lo hubiera entendido. — Mentía de que hubiera entendido, pero era mejor así que como sucedía en este momento, mil veces mejor que esto. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Akane?

Akane se abrazaba a sí misma, oía pequeños hipos, estaba llorando. No podía contenerme más, no podía soportar verla llorar. Me acerqué a ella y quise abrazarla, pero me detuve, ya no tenía ese derecho. Ella se acercó y me abrazó, quería alejarla, pero no pude, rodé mis brazos en ella y la abrazo lo más que pude, con sumo cuidado. Ella seguía llorando en mis brazos apretando sus manos en mi camisa. ¿Será que esta arrepentida? Tal vez podíamos solucionarlo, podría criar a ese niño como mío y así evitaría tener intimidad con ella y no provocar incomodidad entre nosotros. _"Pero yo quiero estar con ella de esa manera"_ No, era imposible resolverlo. Ella debe de estar con el padre de este bebe, si se había entregado a él era porque lo amaba. No podía ser tan egoísta con ella.

— Ranma. — Hablo Akane suavemente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunte, tal vez iba a pedirme perdón u otra cosa, ya no sabía que más podría pasar.

— Este bebe es tuyo. — Dijo en un susurro, como si no quisiera que la escuchara, pero la oí perfectamente.

Esperaba lo que sea menos eso. ¿Cómo podía ser mío si nunca lo habíamos hecho? Me separe de ella y la mire, sus ojos estaba rojos y con una mirada de esperanza.

— ¿Por qué me mientes de esa manera? — Sus ojos cambiaron después de que le dije esa pregunta. — Sabes que eso no es posible.

— Si lo es. — Respondió decidida, había fuego en sus ojos, pero se apagaron después y agacho su mirada. — Pero tú no te acuerdas.

¡Que! ¿Cómo que no me acuerdo? Estoy seguro que recordaría algo como eso.

— Explícate…

— Recuerdas el día que vinieron todos a la casa y que a lo último te quedaste con Nabiki y empezaron con ese tonto juego de quien podía tomar más hasta desmayarse.

—Sí, pero yo perdí ¿No?

— No bobo, ganaste — Me respondió secamente.

* * *

 ** _Hace cuatro meses…_**

 _— Esto es absurdo, Nabiki. — Respondió Ranma sentado en frente de su cuñada._

 _— Nabiki, ya se fueron todos y sólo faltas tú. — Dijo Akane enojada con los brazos cruzado a un lado de su esposo. — Y no es que te esté corriendo, pero Ranma y yo estamos muy cansados._

 _— Lo que quieren es que me vaya para que tengan una noche de pasión. — Sonrió pícaramente._

 _— Claro que no. — Respondió sonrojada Akane. Ranma miro hacia un lado con las mejillas igualmente coloradas._

 _— ¿Entonces que cuñado? ¿Aceptas o es que tienes miedo de perder?_

 _Akane paso su mano a su cara, conocía bien a su esposo iba aceptar ese estúpido reto._

 _— Acepto. — Contesto Ranma con una sonrisa. Nabiki puso la botella con dos vasos y comenzaron a beber._

 _Ya había pasado una hora y ninguno desistía, pero se notaba que ya estaban lo suficientemente borrachos que ni siquiera podían estar sentados y hablaba en serio, sus cabezas estaban en la mesa con el vaso en su mano._

 _Akane se cansó y prefirió irse a dormir._

 _—¿Qué pasa Nabiki? —Hablo Ranma con una voz chistosa y una sonrisa. —¿Te rendes?_

 _—Ni en tus sueños, Ranma. —Dijo Nabiki de la misma manera que su cuñado. —Lamento haberte arruinado tu noche con Aka…—Nabiki no soporto más y cayo profundamente dormida._

 _Ranma sonrío con victoria de haberle ganado a su cuñada y se levantó dejándola ahí. Caminaba con dificultad y casi cayéndose por las escaleras, pero riéndose en cada caída. Llego a su habitación donde Akane se preparaba para dormir. Tenía una pijama muy corta, según Ranma. Miraba sus piernas y su trasero, no se había dado cuenta en lo hermosa que se había convertido su esposa. Llego aun riéndose y provoca la atención de Akane que lo miraba con ceño fruncido._

 _—¡No te rías! —Regaño Akane. —Si vienes y haces escándalo, ni duermas aquí. No te estaré soportando._

 _Ranma se acercó a su futon no sin antes caerse dos veces, al final se fue arrastrando hasta las sabanas, acostándose en su almohada._

 _Akane suspiro, no entendía porque era tan idiota, aceptar ese trato con su hermana, era una estupidez, pero tampoco se quedaba atrás su hermana. Apago la luz y se acostó en su lugar dándole la espalda a su esposo. Pero al poco tiempo sintió unos brazos en su cintura y un beso en su mejilla y luego en su cuello._

 _Akane se le puso la piel china y no dudo en empujar a Ranma._

 _—¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces? —Grito la chica asustada y sentándose en el futon._

 _Ranma solo rodo y nuevamente se volvió acercar a su esposa para intentar besarla agarrándola por la cintura y ponerla adentro de sus piernas que estaban dobladas y luego poniendo su mano en la cabeza para acercarla y besarla, un beso muy húmedo. Al no saber besar lo hacía de manera inexperta. Akane quería zafarse de él. pero la estaba agarrando con mucha fuerza. No le estaba correspondiendo, estaba arrugando el inicio de su nariz y su boca la mantenía bien cerrada para que no metiera su lengua a su boca. Ranma solo chupaba sus labios y la verdad se estaba cansando de que ella no le correspondiera. Se alejó de ella y besaba su mejilla dándole muchos besos alrededor de su hermoso rostro._

 _—Ranma, ¡Suéltame! —Dijo Akane más calmada pero igual de enojada mientras recorría su cuello._

 _Se sentía tan bien, el solo hecho de que ponía sus labios en su cuello con besos húmedos, la hacía estremecerse y se estaba dejando llevar porque por un momento cerro sus ojos y toco a Ranma en sus hombros, ya no intentaba alejarlo. Pero no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, tenía que pararlo porque no quería que mañana se arrepintiera de lo que hizo. Estaba consciente de que él no la quería, porque de haber sido así, la hubiera tocado en su primera noche juntos. Cuando se casó pensó que cuando llegara después de la fiesta, la tocaría y harían el amor, pero no fue así. Tal vez los siguientes días lo harían, pero tampoco paso._

 _Nunca pensó que cuando al fin lo hiciera, estuviera borracho. No estaba siendo él, no lo hacía porque quisiera. Incluso puede que lo haga pensando en otra mujer. Comenzó a llorar, ¿Por qué hacía eso?_

 _Ranma regreso nuevamente a su rostro y sintió humedad en sus mejillas, eran saladas y eso hizo que se detuviera y mirara su esposa. No entendía porque de sus lágrimas, pero sabía de algo que podría hacerla sentir bien, además de lo que su mente planeaba hacer con ella._

 _—Akane. —Hablo dulcemente. —Te amo. —Confeso el chico dando paso para besarla apasionadamente y ella correspondió con gusto. Se besaban con desenfreno y hambre, como nunca antes._

 _Ranma se acostó en el futon llevándose con él a su esposa enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de ella. Akane estaba encima de él y podía sentir la excitación de su esposo lo cual no la asusto en lo más mínimo. Ya no importaba nada, si estaba borracho o no, al fin consumaría su matrimonio. Sería su primera vez, y con él hombre que más amaba._

 _Bajo los tirantes de su pijama, mientras que ella desabrochaba los botones de su camisa roja. Ranma bajo su pijama hasta debajo de su busto, tocando directamente sus pechos y eso provoco un gemido en ambos que se seguían besando. Apretó más su mano a su seno y comenzó a acariciarlo, eso hizo que la chica rompiera el beso y empezara a decir su nombre en un suspiro. Con su otra mano acariciaba la pierna de ella, bajando un poco las suyas y soltando la presión de él en su cintura. Subió su mano hasta su trasero por debajo de su pijama y bajo sus bragas. Se puso encima de ella para verla, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su respiración era agitada al igual que las de él. Vio lo hermosa que estaba, sus labios estaban rojos y sus pechos estaban descubiertos al igual que su parte baja. Termino de quitarle la ropa hasta dejarla completamente desnuda._

 _Se quitó la camisa y se bajó los pantalones y los tiro a un lado al igual que la ropa de su esposa. Nuevamente comenzó a besarla pegando sus cuerpos directamente agarrándola de la cintura y subiendo hasta su espalda para acercarla y sentarla nuevamente en su regazo. Cuando Akane sintió que la levantara enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Ranma y sus piernas en las caderas del chico. Luego paso su mano a su mejilla y la acariciaba sintiendo su piel. Sentía su excitación en su parte intima, pero maldecía y era en serio, que no se quitara su ropa interior, sino, ya estuviera dentro de ella._

 _Beso su blanco y delicado cuello nuevamente empezando desde su mandíbula hasta recorrer todo su pecho, hasta llegar hasta sus senos que de igual manera beso, lamió y mordió. Akane jalaba el cabello del chico y suspiraba cerca de su oreja mientras él se concentraba en el centro de su seno derecho, dejándose que hiciera lo que sea con ella. Ya estaba en otro mundo, un lugar en donde no tenía vergüenza. Akane empezaba a moverse en su regazo, frotándose con la parte intima del muchacho. Ya no estaba soportando, lo quería dentro de ella._

 _Si él no tenía la iniciativa, lo haría ella. Bajo su mano y la metió por debajo de su ropa interior y toco su extremidad que estaba caliente y duro y lo saco a la vista, doblando un poco su ropa interior un poco para que saliera. Lo acerco a su parte íntima y suspiro encantada._

 _Cuando sintió que Akane se aventuró a su parte intima gimió en voz alta, dejando su pecho y recostarse en él con la boca abierta dejando poca saliva que salía de su boca en esos momentos en la piel de la chica. Nunca pensó que ella se atreviera a eso, se sentía tan bien y agarro la cintura de la chica para que empezara a balancearse en él sin llegar a penetrarla. Estuvieron así un buen rato, Ranma estaba en el hombro de Akane y ella en el de él. Ya no aguanto más y sintió a la chica estaba húmeda, por lo que lanzo a la chica nuevamente al futon y bajo su rostro a la parte íntima y empezó a lamerlo. Akane gritaba de placer, no pensaba que Ranma se atreviera y le estaba encantando, no lo podía negar._

 _Ranma pensaba que, si ella se atreviera a hacer lo mismo con él, estuviera cumpliendo una fantasía que siempre tuvo con ella, pero no la dejaría hacer algo que no quisiera, estaba borracho, pero al menos tenia consideración con ella. Volvió a sus labios y aprovecho para entrar en ella de un solo empujón. Le dolió y mucho, pero no le importaba, sabía que después le encantaría. Le dolía los primeros movimientos del chico, pero no se quejó porque no quería romper el momento. Cuando el dolor se fue, disfruto tanto como él. Lo hizo y así estuvieron por varios minutos y la intensidad y rapidez aumentaba. Cada vez le pedía más fuerte y hasta que no pudo más y se liberó dentro de ella._

 _Respiraban agitadamente, pero no acabo a ir, ya que nuevamente siguió y así fue durante un buen rato, haciendo el amor unas cinco veces o bueno eso fue lo último que contó. Ranma se quedó dormido en el pecho de Akane, mientras ella acariciaba el cabello del chico. A los pocos minutos recupero la conciencia y pensó, ¿Qué es lo que acababa de hacer? Se aprovechó de Ranma mientras estaba borracho, y sí que lo estaba. Pero también empezó a tener miedo de que cuando despertara y se acordara, le aborrecería. Además, solamente se hubiera acostado con ella en ese estado, ya que ¿Quién quería estar con una mujer poco femenina? No se atrevió a tocarla todo el tiempo desde que se casaron y ahora que lo hizo estaba en esas condiciones._

 _Se sentía triste, quería llorar. Se sentía culpable y sucia. Se puso nuevamente su pijama y acomodo la ropa interior de Ranma y lo arrastro hasta su futon y lo tapo. Ella volvió a su lugar y se quedó dormida, aunque con un sentimiento de furia._

 _A la mañana siguiente, sintió como Ranma despertó, no quería abrir los ojos, pero lo tenía que encarar. Así que se volteó para verlo y se miraba tan chistoso porque se estaba quejando del dolor de cabeza. Se sentó en la cama y le sonrió._

 _—Te dije que no tomaras tanto. —Hablo Akane._

 _—Nunca pensé que despertara con horrible dolor de cabeza, de haber sabido que esto pasaría, no lo hubiera hecho. —Se quejó Ranma. —Además perdí ante Nabiki._

 _La sonrisa de Akane se esfumo, ¿Acaso será…?_

 _—Ranma, ¿No recuerda nada? —Pregunto con un nudo en la garganta._

 _—Solo recuerdo haber caído dormido al futon después de arrastrarme hasta él. —Dijo sin pensar que esas palabras le dolían a Akane._

 _El muy idiota no se acordaba, quería llorar, pero no lo haría enfrente de él. Se levantó sin mirarlo y salió del cuarto._

 _—Oye, ¿No me podías hacer un té? —Eso escucho antes de salir de la habitación molesta con él y con ella misma._

 _Pasaron varios días y cada vez estaba más deprimida y tener que fingir ante Ranma, que además de que él se daba cuenta de que ella estaba extraña, lo hacía aun peor. Todo empeoro cuando un día, corrió al baño a vomitar después de oler el perfume que se ponía diariamente. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a hacer cuentas y se dio cuenta de que podía estar embarazada._

 _¿Cómo se lo explicaría? No le creería, ¡Era idiota! Pero no tanto para decir que ese bebe era suyo, pero que no se acordaba de cuando lo procrearon. No se lo diría, pero sabía que en cualquier momento le tendría que decir porque se iba a hacer más evidente. Le dirá la verdad lo más pronto posible. Pero no pensó que lo iría dejando y dejando, hasta ahora que ya casi tenia los cuatro meses y ya comenzaba a notarse una curvatura en su vientre. Era muy delgada por lo que si tardaría un poco en notarse y Ranma no era muy fijado que digamos. Solo pedía un milagro y que Ranma le creyera y se pusiera feliz por la llegada de su hijo._

* * *

Estaba en estado de shock, ¿Cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante? Y lo peor de todo, la deje sola soportando toda esa agonía. De pronto, todo lo que ella me dijo hizo que empezara a recordar algunas cosas, decía la verdad, aunque no lo recordara por completo, si algunos momentos, además confiaba en ella. Pero espera, olvidaba algo muy importante, ella está embarazada. La embarace esa noche, lo que significa que ese bebe, era mío, mi hijo, iba ser papa. No pude evitar sonreír y Akane se dio cuenta. Por un momento vi que hizo una mueca, como si se hubiera asustado por mi sonrisa tonta. Pero no me importo y me lance a ella para abrazarla, claro con mucho cuidado, no quería que le sucediera nada a ellos dos, las dos personas a quien tanto amaba. Besaba su cabello, muchos besos. Por fin podía expresar mi amor a ella, sin ninguna vergüenza o miedo a que me rechazara. Pude sentir como ella se pudo relajar en mis brazos.

Tal vez ella se sentía aliviada de ya no tener esa carga. Durante todo este tiempo la mantuvo para sí misma, era por eso su tristeza, su silencio, me sentía culpable por no haberme dado cuenta y el peor de los casos es que tuve el valor para acercarme a ella estando en esas condiciones, pero ya no más, ahora tendría el valor para acercase a ella de esa manera, aunque no ahorita porque tenía que recuperarse.

Comencé a hacer cuentas y desde aquella vez, había sido cuatro meses… ¿Eso quiere decir que su embarazo está muy adelantado? No sabía mucho del tema, pero mi hijo ya estaba creciendo y mucho. Solté mi abrazo y vi su vientre, estaba abultado, era por eso que la miraba un poco llenita. Pensaba que era porque la veía comer dulces, lo que significa que era antojos, ni en eso pude consentirla, pero ahora iba ser diferente, cualquier cosa que le pidiera se lo haría. Puse mi mano en su vientre pequeño, podía sentir a un ser pequeño, no pudo evitar sonreír porque ahí crecía mi hijo. Pude notar que ella estaba sonriendo y puso su mano arriba de la mía. Estaba tan feliz, pero también un poco triste por no haberlo procreado de la manera correcta, refiriéndome a que la _"viole"_ pero creo que ella no lo veía de esa manera, pero yo sí.

—Akane, perdóname por favor. —Me disculpe viéndola a los ojos, borrando su hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? Yo fui quien me aproveché de ti en ese estado. —Acariciaba mi mejilla y con las mejillas sonrojadas, le daba vergüenza.

Disfrutaba su caricia, era un gesto muy lindo de su parte, pero ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

—Esos eran mis deseos escondidos, aunque me vea como pervertido. —Sonreí.

No pude evitar acercarme para besarla, un beso delicado y dulce, transmitiendo todo el amor que sentía por ella y me correspondió de la misma manera. Me aleje de ella un poco dejando mi frente pegada a la suya, respirábamos el mismo aire.

—Quiero que descanses para que te recuperes. —Le dije. —Mientras te haré algo de comer ¿Qué se te antoja? —Sonreí emocionado. —Te preparare lo que tú me pidas.

Ella rio y me dio un beso pequeño en mis labios.

—Algo ligero, como sopa. —Me dijo. —No creo que pueda comer por el momento cualquier cosa. —Pero ahora no tengo hambre.

Se acercó a mí y puso su cabeza en mi pecho, cerca de mi hombro. La abracé con tanta ternura y delicadeza y le di un beso en el centro de su cabeza. Lo mejor era estar así por un momento. Me encantaba su cercanía y su aroma. Siempre estaré con ella y con mi hijo, puse mi mano en su vientre y ambos sonreímos.

* * *

 _¡Oh escenas fuertes! ¡He vuelto! Bueno si tengo lectores conocidos y los que no, ¡Bienvenidos a mi historia! Llevaba tiempo con esta historia y no la terminaba, pues ya llego el momento en que lo hice XD Me atreví hacerlo y a pesar de que soy muy penosa para este tipo de historia (Y eso que ya tengo una con esta temática) Quise hacerlo para quitarme esta pena, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado n_n Saludos y besos!_


End file.
